Caught In Between
by iAmAnDaLwAySwIlLbE
Summary: Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura have to go on a mission together. Will Hinata find that she likes a certain Uchiha as she does Naruto? SasuHina a/n: In case you're wondering, I changed the name of the story from "Who" to "Caught In Between".
1. Chapter 1

**Caught In Between**

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Chapter 1

"WHAT!? Send her out to do a b-ranked mission! She can't do anything depending on her life!"

Hiashi's voice was heard throughout Konoha. Sitting in Tsunade's office filled with rage his small daughter was sitting out side the door with fright and worry crossing her face.

It started this morning...

Hinata was tending to her garden of herbs.

She was stopped by one of the servants of regarded her carefully.

"Master Hiashi wants to see you." And with that she left as quickly as she came.

Hinata was left puzzled.

'_What could he possibly want with me. This is unusual. Usually he could care less with what and where I am'._

And with enough said she left her peaceful personal space to confront with the bad aura that was descending towards her way.

With her small and fragile hands she tapped her father's door lightly hoping that he wouldn't hear.

But of course he heard and with a boom he spoke up, "Come in. Quit wasting time and have a seat. If you're even afraid to confront with your father than how do you expect to make it in life, no less as a shinobi!"

Hinata knew that she had set her father off and decided to take whatever he had in store for her.

She sat down on the seat as far away from him as she could.

Hiashi just sighed at his daughter's 'stupidity'.

"Hinata," he started "the Hokage just informed me that there is a mission that she needs help with. She needs as much Ninja as she can get." He paused for a minute to see if she was comprehending everything that he was saying.

With a nod of her head he went on," So that also mean you."

All these thoughts went on in Hinata's head.

'_Why me? I mean there are a lot of ninjas in Konoha. Or maybe they're secretly being killed off, but the Hokage doesn't let out because it'll cause panic!'_

Face turning serious, Hinata turned back to her father who has staring at her, trying to read her expression. Seeing that she was serious he went on.

"So we're going to see the Hokage about what mission she has for you."

With that Hiashi stood up leaving a very confused Hyuuga behind.

...and that's how they ended up in the Hokage's office hearing the news that she was going to be sent out to go on an extended mission...with much higher leveled ninja.

Tsunade, still having a headache by her hangover caused by having too much sake with Shizune, was not in the mood for hearing yelling and screaming.

"Hiashi please calm down. She will not be alone. Sakura and Sasuke are going along. And not to mention Naruto."

Poor Hinata was already shocked hearing about going on this high ranked mission; but hearing that Naruto was tagging along with them made her heart skip.

Her face turned bright red even at the thought of having Naruto by her side, saving her from the danger that she faced as he held her in his big strong arms.

_'Hinata are you okay,' he would say, and then lean in for a pure chaste kiss. His head tilting to the side, her head meeting the same then finally when their lips are about to meet he-'_

"HINATA-CHAN!!" a loud voice interrupted her sweet-moment of thinking about Naruto.

But come to find out it was Naruto.

He was only inches away from her face.

Putting his forehead against hers, Naruto checked to see if she was feeling sick.

"Are you alright? I've been calling your name for years but all you did was turned red and hug yourself. And not to mention you puckered your lips out like you wanted to kiss me!"

All Hinata could do is turn an even redder shade of red and stare at his closeness.

"SO...what were you thinking? Huh? You seemed to be enjoying yourself ." Naruto continued not noticing how unhealthy red Hinata's face had gotten. He was saying this just to tease her but Hinata thought otherwise.

Not realizing that she was holding her breath for what seemed an eternity all she could do was do what her reflexes wanted her to do...scream.

It wasn't really a scream, more like a squeal from the fact that Naruto was close as close could get in her face.

With her scream filling throughout the whole building, Naruto covered his ears and stared at Hinata's reddened face as if she had just got eaten.

Hinata was feeling light-headed after she had let it out. She would have fainted if Hiashi hadn't stepped out with a piercing glare directed from her to Naruto.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Hiashi's voice boomed throughout the hallway. Neither Shinobis could bring themselves to say anything to the red-faced mad-man.

Tsunade also standing in the doorway, eyes rimmed with red from tiredness and her hangover. _'Today is not the day.'_ she thought, hand over her face.

To make the situation worse, Sasuke was making his way in the hallways, with a loud Sakura tailing behind him running her mouth as if there were no tomorrow.

"Oh! Sasuke-kun!! We're going to be going on a mission together...all alone...spending time together...by ourselves...in the forest...ya know what that means," Sakura prodded on.

When Sasuke didn't answer, she took that as a ticket to continue on.

"Well," she giggled to herself blushing madly, "we get t-"

"Wall..." Sasuke said calmly.

Sakura looked confused yet there was a glint of happiness in her eyes.

"You mean...you want to do it...on a wall? Well sure Sasuke!! Anything! I was thinking more of-"

SMACK!!

Sakura was so busy thinking her nasty dirty thoughts that she didn't realize Sasuke was literally telling her she was about to run into a wall.

Sasuke just smirked and kept on walking, laughing to himself at how stupid those girls could be.

He didn't want to waste his time to go on some stupid mission with other people, knowing that he could take it upon himself to do it...alone. It would be much easier. Less hassle.

As they reached Tsunade's office Naruto suddenly snapped out his faze of fear and grinned like crazy at a certain Pink haired girl nearing them.

With new strength, he jumped on his feet and ran towards her, passing Sasuke on the way.

"Hey Sakura!" he piped.

Seeing the red mark on her face he put both hands on her shoulders and stopped her.

"What happened?! Did that teme do something to you?" Showing concern Naruto was about to lean in and kiss her forehead when he felt his face get smacked by Sakura's powerful punch.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE ABOUT TO DO!! 'CAUSE YOU BETTER NOT HAVE BEEN DOING WHAT I THINK YOU WERE TRYING TO DO!!"

When Sakura saw Naruto's sheepish smile, she went in to go for some more hits, until they stopped to find an evil aura behind them.

"I...want you all...to SHUT THE HELL UP!!"

And with that they silently made their way into her office not saying a word yet.

Now they knew what Tsunade was like with hangovers...

The four Shinobi's sat in Tsunade's office listening intently to every word that was said.

"You've all been hearing about the Rain and the Snow joining in an alliance," Tsunade began.

"So? That's a good thing right?" Naruto asked.

"No Naruto. It's not that simple. When they join alliances, they have to contemplate on who should they keep peace with or not. They could easily start a war anytime, with any country that they want to, side by side." Tsunade stated.

"Oh! I get it. So one of them could not like us and the other agrees then they start a war? Couldn't we just go to them and offer to be friends?" Naruto asked interested with the mission now.

Tsunade looked at the boy straight in the eye, "No. We cannot. They are smart and will try to take that as us kissing up to them, and will take that to an advantage. Then they'll probably try to get us to surrender to them and fall beneath their ruling. I know we've been okay with Rain and Snow, but who knows what two countries will do knowing that they have more strength and power. Not that we can't take them on. It's just too much work to plan it all out."

The four ninjas looked at each other out of exasperation for their Hokage being so lazy and causing them so much trouble just because 'she didn't feel like it'.

She continued, "So I need you four to go into the Snow, find information on them; go to the Rain, find information on them; then come back to Konoha and report it back to me."

"So Hiashi, is that okay with you?" She looked up at him to see that he nodded his head to approve.

She looked at the other four to read their expressions. They looked the same as they were when they first came in.

Silence.

Naruto was the first to talk, "Alright! Is that it?! When do we leave? "

"Well, you leave tomorrow morning, but first you need to sign the papers."

They each grabbed the pen one-by-one signing down the line.

"Thank you," Tsunade said as she picked up the scroll.

"Oh! And by the way! Did I mention you need to partner off into marriage."

And with that one sentence all of their faces dropped except for one happy blonde, and one blushing pink-haired girl.

**A/N**

**SOOOO...umm here's my first fanfic! Stupid I know. At first I was just typing on my computer just to type, and I was thinking 'Hey let's see if I can actually make a sasuhina fanfic like the rest of these peoplez here,' and I kept writing and writing and writing when i realized how much i had been doing and said to myself 'Why erase all of this?! Just put on And so here it is! At first I was going to do a highschool fanfic about it but i'm kinda tired of those right now. Anyways, if you don't mind, please review so i can know what im doing wrong! Please if you need to criticize me go ahead!! I need to hear it so i can learn from my mistakes!! Thank You Sweetiecakes!!**

**Also I might not be able to update in a while because my mommas laptop is going away!! tear**

**But my faja (I love saying that!) said he's going to ****buy**** her one for Christmas. And then a computer for the whole family. Since our other one is messed up, (My little brother's Dora the Explorer c.d exploded inside. Why my brother watches Dora the Explorer, I don't know). Anyways we'll see!**

**p.s.**

**man i talk too much**


	2. Chapter 2

Caught In Between

**Caught In Between**

**Disclaimer**: ...still don't own it. Sigh

Chapter 2

Everyone was frozen in their spots, thoughts running in their head.

Sakura: _'That means me and Sasuke can spend even more time together. And since we'll be married...that means!'_

Naruto: _'Married! With Sakura-chan! Maybe she'll notice my love for her! We could even...'_

Hinata: _'Ohmygosh.Ohmygosh.Ohmygosh.Ohmygosh.Ohmygosh.Ohmygosh.'_

Sasuke: _'...You...have got...to be fricken kidding me...'_

Hiashi: twitching eyebrow

Tsunade: _'Man! The looks on their faces are priceless!'_

Hiashi spoke up, "Ahem. Do what you want. Just make sure Hinata doesn't fail." And with that he left out the door with four stunned Shinobi.

Tsunade looked at their frozen expressions and decided to fix their problem with not being able to speak up all of a sudden. "Well...I was going to let you all choose who you want to partner up with...but seeing those looks on your faces, I guess I will."

That's when everyone's head clicked back in their normal state.

Sasuke was about to say something when he saw Sakura's face light up and a glint of over-excited ness, _(a/n Is that a word?)._

As if a reflex, he hurried and reached for Hinata's arm to scoot her closer to him.

"She's mine," was all he said as he dragged her out the room into the hallways.

Sakura went flying out of the room, "Wait! Sasuke! Please! I'll do anything! Just let me be your wife!"

People down the street were looking at the pink-haired girl as if she were crazy.

Sakura decided to give up for now. _'Just because Hinata and Sasuke were "married" doesn't mean anything', _she tried to convince herself, '_If he doesn't even like me then I know for a fact he doesn't like her! Besides he does like me, he just hasn't admitted to it. He can be so shy at times! At least I'll have Naruto-baka to laugh at. He'll do anything that I'll ask him to.' _

So Sakura decided to put up with Naruto for now.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was still dragging Hinata by her arm, not realizing his tight grip.

Hinata tried to squirm out of his big hands. "Umm...S-Sasuke-san. Could you p-please let go of my arm." She tried to ask him again but he seemed to be lost in thoughts.

"Sa-", before she could say anymore he snapped.

"What!"

Hearing the anger in his voice, she winced. She's only spent about an hour with him, hasn't even said anything to him, and yet here he is angry! If anybody's angry it should be her! Grabbing her and walking out the door like that! What if she doesn't want to be his partner! She could've asked Naruto if he was going to have an attitude like that._ 'This guy has serious issues' _she thought.

She looked up to see Sasuke staring at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"M-my arm..." she squeaked. Her stuttering had gone away for some time now. But this guy was so intimidating; it's as if she was just learning how to speak.

Sasuke looked down at her arm and saw that his knuckles had turned white from gripping her too hard.

"..Oh" he said as he released her.

She rubbed her now red arm, and gave him a weak smile only to be returned by a frown.

"Okay, look. If we're going to partner up, I have rules." He looked down at her to see if she was processing the information through her head, "First of all, don't talk to me. And if you do, it better be important like you bleeding to death or something. And don't stutter. It's annoying. Second, you do what I tell you to do when I want you to do it. And most importantly, stay out of my way." Finishing his statements, he took of the opposite direction from the way Hinata was going.

_Well, I guess I'm going to have to stick with him. Hopefully, the mission won't take long. Maybe I'll tell Naruto my feelings! Besides, I'm older now. I can do this! _

So Hinata went back to the Huuyga's place, to find Neji waiting by the entry way.

"Hinata-sama," he said with a court nod, "You're back. How did it go?" The boy was filled with questions, but saw his cousin's tired face, and decided to pipe down.

"Oh, Neji nii-san! Please kill me."

Neji stared at her with wide big eyes, but caught himself out of the indifference. "What. What happened? Hiashi told me you were leaving, but if they're forcing you against your will then-" He stopped; puzzled that Hinata was giggling at him.

"Neji, it's a figure of speech! I don't really mean it." She laughed some more at his seemed to be embarrassed expression. She stood up on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Good night" she said still giggling, while Neji just stood there, making a complete fool out of himself.

Hinata trudged along the wooden floors slowly, not wanting the day to end quick, knowing that tomorrow morning she would be leaving to go on the mission, with the famous Sasuke Uchiha. What a drag.

She got her clothes ready for tomorrow and took a bath, cheeks tinted from the steam, hair sticking to her face.

She decided that she would tell Naruto her true feelings on her birthday. That would be the most perfect gift she could ask for. Even if he doesn't return those feelings back. At least he'll know the truth...right?

With enough said, she made her way to her bed, eyes heavy with sleep.

_**A blank face.**_

_**Blackness.**_

_**Who is this? Why is it so dark?**_

_**Hinata finds herself being pulled into the darkness.**_

_**Standing lonesome.**_

_**Where am I?**_

_**Is that someone coming towards me?**_

_**Naruto? **_

_**Wait...no...**_

_**This person is darker.**_

_**Full of hatred, darkness.**_

_**Can it be Naruto?**_

_**Dragging her into this darkness.**_

_**Someone's calling her. **_

_**'Hinata'**_

_**Who's calling her?**_

_**'Hinata'**_

Hinata slowly opened her eyelids.

Neji was shaking her non-stop. "Hinata wake up! You need to leave now."

That's when she finally realized that she had to wake up early to leave to the Snow.

"Oh my gosh!" With that she hurriedly put on her clothes, brushed her teeth washed her face, and flew down stairs.

She said her goodbyes and saved her father for last. "I'm leaving now." she gave him a polite bow.

Hiashi put his scroll he was reading down, and sighed heavily. "Be careful," he forced out.

Hinata turned and gave her father a warm smile, then ran out to meet the others.

Sasuke was already a morning person so he was up early. Usually right about now he would be training not wasting anytime. After all, how was he going to beat Itachi by just sitting around? Something had to be done. And he was going to be the one who does it.

He was so close to ending his brother's life. It was all a daze, but he remembered beating Itachi. Then right at the final blow, he passed out. The next ting you know it he was in Knonha again, in the hospital bed.

Now two months later and here he was. Doing regular missions as if nothing had happened that day when he left with Orochimaru. Aside the ANBU's who follow him every inch of the way.

He was already aggravated at Sakura since she kept staring at him, like she was hoping he would just come in and sweep her off her feet asking her to marry him.

Pfft. Yeah right.

Naruto wouldn't stop running his mouth about him and Sakura doing something or the other.

And now the Hyuuga was late.

It just wasn't his day.

Then as if the heavens were listening to his ranting, Hinata came running up the hill bags in her hand.

_I swear. Girls take everything under the sun. And it's all unnecessary. This was going to be an annoying week. _

"S-Sorry I'm late everyone!" she said out of breath.

_Maybe if you'd hurried your ass faster we wouldn't have to be standing here waiting, and you wouldn't be sorry. An end up working for everyone doesn't it._

He was close to saying it out loud, when Tsunade stepped in, late herself.

"Well everyone, do you have your stuff and partners," with a nod and from their heads she took that as a yes.

"Here are your marriage licenses," she said taking out two scrolls, "now you can go ahead and go together as a group, or you can split up and one goes to either country. I'd advise you to stick together. But what am I saying; I'm a little tipsy still from last night. So..." she did a little chuckle.

Sasuke walked ahead everyone out to the gates.

"You're always tipsy. So what makes a difference. Now come on you're waisting my time."

Everyone walked out to catch up with him. Leaving an infuriated Naruto behind.

"Who said you were the boss around here! I should be the one leading not you teme!"

Sakura was already annoyed by Naruto's bantering.

"Ugh, Hurry up Naruto! 'Cause I'm not waiting for you!" she screamed at the blonde.

"But Sakura, he..."

Sakura gave Naruto a death glare that showed he needs to shut up quickly.

Sasuke was tired of seeing Naruto glare at him, and mutter things under his breath.

So he decided to fix things, "Okay Naruto. If you want to lead so bad...go ahead."

Sasuke stepped aside and put his hand out to the road for Naruto to go ahead.

Naruto beamed, "Ah! I knew it!", and went ahead to lead the way.

Sasuke didn't do that to give up, but to prove a point...that Naruto didn't know where to go.

He smirked when he saw Naruto stop and scratch is head in thought.

"You do know where we're going, don't you?" he said smirking to himself at Naruto's expression.

"Hmph...whatever, stupid" Naruto said, angry that Sasuke had showed out and tried to embarrass him.

Hinata giggled at Naruto.

_'He's so cute! Maybe this will be a good mission.'_

They all traveled without stopping, Sasuke in lead, when they realized that it was starting to snow lightly.

They had reached the Snow and were heading towards the gates, when a couple of Snow Nin came to stop them.

"State your business here," one of them said.

Sasuke already had the scroll out in his hand. "We're of the Rain country, taking our wives out to get out of the rain for once." He lied knowing that Tsunade hadn't put any of that on the scroll. He'd just have to hope they wouldn't look inside of it.

"If you don't believe me take a look inside the scroll," he continued "You know, you should trust the people of whom you're signing a treaty to. It would be a lot easier," he said coolly.

The other Nin spoke up, "Sorry if we're being too protective, but you never know who's going to come through these gates." he said, a bit friendlier than the previous guy. "But go on ahead."

They all moved in to go into the gates when the guy stopped them again. "Wait!"

_Oh no. Did he not fall for it? _Hinata thought worry spreading across her face.

Sasuke kept his face straight as he turned around.

"You might need to buy some heavier clothes. It gets really cold at night too," the guy said smiling.

Sasuke nodded; "Yeah, I'll do that" he said and continued on.

"Wow that was close," Naruto said grinning.

"Shut up stupid," Sakura whispered. "They can still hear us."

They stopped to check and see where they were going to stay.

Sakura pulled out the scrolls again.

"Okay. Naruto and I are going to Tokashii Inn, and you Sasuke," she looked up to give him a 'shy' smile, "are going to the Kurusaki Dojo with Hinata..." she trailed off when she noticed that they would be separated.

Sasuke couldn't have it better.

He walked off leaving Hinata to catch up.  
Sakura didn't even bother to stop him, since she couldn't do anything about it, and walked off the opposite way as they were, with Naruto grinning behind her.

--

Hinata and Sasuke were walking in silence towards the dojo.

He watched as Hinata would play with the little snowflakes, sneaking glances at him every now and then. But when she would meet his eye she would immediately look back down.

He decided to toy around with her.

"Hey," he called.

She stared up at him with her big eyes.

"Do I intimidate you that bad?"

"...Well you-"

"Didn't I tell you not to talk unless it's an emergency?"

It was more of a statement then a question. She looked at him eyes bigger then before.

"I-I'm sorry," was all that could come out her mouth.

He smirked, "And yet, you're still talking...whatever. Just hurry. If you get lost, that's on you."

They reached the dojo to find an overly happy guy with long brown hair.

"Why hello," he piped, "I've been expecting you two! You're the newlyweds, right? Well I've got your room already set up and ready to go. "He didn't even give them a chance to say anything as he showed them their rooms.

They trailed down a long corridor, with paintings that looked like they came well from the Heain Period. Heck, even the house was built in that time.

"This is where you'll be staying for right now." The room was big! It wasn't even a room it was more like a miniature house. Their futons were already set up for use in the middle of the room. There were two different doors; one they just came in to enter and another leading to an outside garden. It was a big open way with a great open view to see the sky. There was a squared off open space in the middle with a single tree, that once seemed to resemble a Cherry Blossom tree, now covered with snow. Off further down sat a little pond/ mini waterfall.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Hinata couldn't help but stare at the sight, mouth wide open.

The boy smiled and walked back to leave.

"I know how newlyweds do their business day and night, so I'll leave you guys alone."

And with that he left.

Hinata, just now catching on to the remark, blushed glancing at Sasuke.

He stared at her and rolled his eyes as he plopped on his little spot to sleep.

_'This is going to be horribly long'_ he thought as he drifted to a deep sleep, with Hinata still gawking at the sight of the snow.

**a/n**

**Well...there you go!! I swear! You guys are freaking AWESOME!! I was nervous at the comment things. When i looked on my profile thingy i saw no comments. I was sad at first but then something told me to check the story itself and what do you know!! 3 comments!! (I know you're thinking '3 comments, why is she so happy') But it's special to me because those are my first ever comments!! I was jumping around the house happy. I got to happy when I squeezed my sisiters arm hard and she hit me. But it didn't hurt!! Cause I was too happy to feel any pain!! heehee!! I'm still happy!! So thank you to :**

**icey.bluedragon**

**Misfit7x10**

**and belovedwolf.**

**Wait. I hope you don't mind me puttin you guys up like that! Just tell me and I'll take it off! (that sounds dirty!) **

**Anyways! Boring chapter. I know. I was bored writing it. Took me hours just to write it 'cause i didn't feel like it. But had to get the information out the way! Now more Sasuke and Hinata moments! heehee **

**And I know!! I want to update badly!! But i have to wait a couple more weeks. But from now till then I'll write the chapters then type it so you won't have to wait. yay**

**But thank you HoneyPies for reading this!**


	3. Chapter 3

Caught In Between

**Caught In Between**

**Disclaimer**: Nope! heehee

**a/n**

**Okay...Okay...umm...Hi! hee **

**I was going to do this at the end but I can't wait. I swear on my left eye ball, yall are...ohmy...frickin awesome peoplez! I mean you reviewed me! At first I wasn't going to even bother going on the internet today but I was like naw, I'll go see if anybody reviewed, and what do you know! You did! hee! Its raining and I'm scared. My little brothers all like 'Raven, Im scared, can I sit by you' and Im like 'Yeah. It's okay it's just a little storm it'll pass!' But i was trying to convince myself more than my little brother...I know i feel so guilty! I told you i talk too much. But anywayz to the point, ThankYou:**

**hinatafan10777 (can't have it any better!)**

**ladyofthewest (sounds mysterious!)**

**KarenLovesMusic (so do I!)**

**Punkey-Monkey (haha! frickin hillarious to me!)**

**Magenta-chan (that's cute!)**

**Hope you don't mind me putting yall out like that! Here's the story people!**

Chapter 3:

**a/n Its going to be Sasuke's POV for a little while. So bear with me!**

Talk,Talk,Talk.

That's all I hear is talking. Is that Hyuuga's voice? Is she...talking to herself?! Man, I know I told her not to talk to me, but she doesn't need to talk to herself.

_You're talking to yourself right now._

No I am not. I was thinking.

_Oh really! _

Yes really.

_Then why are you answering back? I am you, you know. So therefore, you're talking to yourself._

_So you get quiet when I tell you!_

I opened my eyes, only to shut it again by that damn brightness of the light. I tried opening my eyes only to see a black and brown blur sitting across from me. Rubbing my eyes to send the blurriness away, I find Hinata and the brown head girl...or guy, whatever the hell it was, sitting on the porch staring at me, stupid smiles on their faces. Or at least the brown-headed guy was grinning.

I got up, already frowning at what I know was already going to be a bad day.

"What the hell is wrong with you, sitting out in the cold? Close the damn door."

I just woke up, and the Hyuuga is already starting to get on my nerves. I go into the bathroom to relieve myself, and brush my teeth.

Deciding that I stink from my long journey I head back out to find some clothes for a nice hot bath, but saw that it was no longer in its place.

"Where are my clothes," I demanded staring directly at Hinata.

She could barely speak.

How annoying.

She lifted a small shaking hand and pointed to a drawer on the far left corner of the room. I didn't even bother to look where she was pointing. Instead I pulled her by her arm, and walked towards the steaming bathroom, where the tub awaited.

"Excuse me, but I need to talk to my **wife**," he said emphasizing that last word.

The brown haired person just giggled and nodded.

I slid the door shut and pushed Hinata against the wall. My big hands pinned her arms up against her, either side, staring down at her big frightened eyes. Her eyes were so damn… eye-catching. Wait. What? I didn't mean that. I meant to say white. Yeah…white.

I lessened my grip on her arms and begin to withdraw. She took this as a chance to leave, but before she could reach the door I snatched her arm and pulled her back, with her chin in my hand. I tilted her head up only for her to try and look away. This time aggravation snapped. I snatched her head back to look at me, a little too roughly, catching a whimper. I smirked. This girl is just too easy. Leaning in, my mouth hovered over hers for a split second, but proceeded to her ear, bangs brushing against her cheeks.

"Don't ever...touch...my stuff," you could tell that my voice and closeness sent chills down her spine by the way she shivered and her hairs stood on the back of her neck.

Having said what needed to be said, I let my hands drop and watched her, as she struggled to leave out the bathroom.

'_She just doesn't learn, does she?'_ I sighed and left out the bathroom to retrieve my clothes.

--

**(Back to Regular POV)**

Hinata and Sasuke were walking to go meet up with Kurusaki-san so he can tell them what they would be doing during their stay at the dojo. She felt Sasuke glaring at her from behind.

'_I don't understand why he's treating me this way! I didn't do anything to upset him right? Oh! Maybe it's because I was late that other day, or maybe he had a headache that day when I screamed because Naruto was to close. I'll apologize to him today. Yeah! That's what I'll do! And then maybe we could be friends.' _She smiled to herself. _'I think I'll get him a little gift to show him I really want to be friends.' _

Smiling some more, she hadn't realized she skipped right past Kurusaki, until she felt a grip on her jacket hood. She turned around to see an annoyed Sasuke staring down at her.

"Wrong way stupid."

Blushing in embarrassment, Hinata did a shy smile and tried to laugh it off, but saw that Sasuke wasn't laughing nor smiling. That's all it took for her to get back on track.

They saw a now familiar smile walking towards them.

Hinata spoke up, seeing that Sasuke wasn't going to say anything.

"Hello Kurusaki-san," she greeted him.

He gave her a heartwarming smile, "Oh please, stop with the formalities! Just call me Haku!"

Hinata was surprised at this.

They just met and he already wants to go to a first name basis.

"W-Well okay then, Haku. You can just call me Hinata." She was already starting to like him.

"Well alright then! Let's sit down," Haku said leading them to a small tea shop.

"Okay, Sasuke you were a ninja, right," Sasuke replied with a grunt.

"Well then you're going to have to file in to become a Snow nin. It's not easy you know!"

"...hn" he sat back looking out the small window next to their booth.

"And Hinata," Haku continued, "It's up to you if you want to go ahead and have a job. You're a house wife, right? But you still do some activities to the side, right?"

Hinata nodded.

But before Haku could continue on, Sasuke decided to speak for her. "No. She stays at home and cooks my food. That's that."

Haku and Hinata stared at him.

"I don't remember your name being Hinata," Haku said eying Sasuke. "Anyways HINATA, maybe you could help me teach the kids who come up here to mess around, you know."

Sasuke was pissed.

_'Did IT not hear me?! I thought I told him no!'_

Haku stopped as he heard the sound of Sasuke gritting his teeth in order to stop his fist from slamming on the table.

"Didn't you hear me? I said no."

"Well I didn't ask you!"

"Oh, well I'm telling you"

"Just shut up and go eat a hot dog!"

"Heh. I bet you want to see that. Better yet, _**you**_ would want to do it."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean."

"Oh, I think you know."

"No I don't. Care to let me know?"(Haku's making scratch marks on table from gripping so hard)

"..."

"Let me know what you have to say, NOW!"

"Shut up. Don't act all hard. You're not going to do anything. So why don't you just sit the hell down. If not you can leave. Oh, and while you're out, do us a favor and find out what the hell you are. I'm tired of asking myself are you a boy or a girl, or maybe just a transvestite."

And with that Haku left out of the tea shop leaving tears behind.

All Hinata could do was stare at Sasuke in horror. "How could you do that? H-he was j-just tr-trying..." she trailed off because of the glare that Sasuke was giving her.

He leaned in close enough for her to hear, "If you can't even stick up for your own self, then what makes you think you can say something for him." With enough said he stood up and walked out the door leaving Hinata behind, on the verge of tears.

--

_'It's so hard to apologize, if you're apologizing to the most stubborn guy, no wait, scratch that, the most stubborn person in the world!'_

Hinata was standing at the door to their room arguing with herself, whether or not to go in.

After he had left her in the tea shop, she decided to end the tension between them. So she went out and got him an expensive bottle of sake and two cups to go with it. She don't know why, it's not like she was going to drink with him, but maybe if he finds a friend over here sometime soon, they could drink together.

So there she was, standing at the door.

_'I can do this. I can do this. I can do this.'_

She stepped in and slid the door closed.

She saw him sitting in the middle of the room eyes closed. He looked peaceful, yet his eyebrows were still furrowed.

She walked up to him and sat right in front of him.

"Umm, Sasuke-san."

He grunted signifying that she could go on or at least that what she thought it was.

"I know you told me not to talk to you, but...here." She placed the packaged box in front of him.

He opened one eye to look at her with red slits.

He took one hand and opened the furoshiki cloth to be revealed a glass case with sake cups.

He opened the second one to see an expensive looking sake bottle ready to be used.

She was scared at what he might do.

_'Does he not like it? What if he shoves it back in my face?'_

She decided to explain herself, "Well I saw you d-drinking with Kakashi-san, one day..."

He stared at her, "Oh, so you were watching me?"

"No! I didn't mean it like that!"

He picked the gift up and set it on the drawer.

He sighed, staring at her.

'_Oh no! He probably doesn't like it. Just 'cause I saw him drinking sake one day, doesn't mean he likes sake! I swear Hinata you can be so dense sometimes!'_

She waited for him to say a smart remark but was surprised when he spoke up.

"Spar with me."

Her eyes got big as she heard him say those three words.

"E-excuse me?"

"Spar with me."

"Umm"

"Come on. Get up."

He stood up and started to stretch. She hadn't even replied back and he was already in his fighting stance. Sharigan set, ready to get started.

_'Oh, God! Why me?'_

**a/n**

**Why hello there children!! Sorry it was so short. Hinata's gonna die. I know. Sasuke is so cold-hearted! But anywayz. What do yall want for Christmas?! Or for the Holidays? I want a samurai sword, but my mommy said no. I was like why? It's not like I'm gonna kill you in your sleep! Gosh! Anyways I'll update during Christmas break!! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Yall are right, Sasuke needs to go...go...shove something up his ahem for being so rude to Hinata. I'll do it. Hee. Oh guess what! Hey! While I was editing, I just noticed I put my real name on there! Oh well. I Don't feel like changing it to my screen name. Its frickin LONG!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Caught In Between

**Caught In Between**

**Don't own NARUTO!**

**a/n**

**I'll just wait to put out my thank you's at the end. Oh! And please spare me; I suck at describing fighting scenes! So...just bare with me.**

**Chapter 4**:

'_I'mgonnadie.I'mgonnadie.I'mgonnadie.I'mgonnadie.' _

Hinata was in her fighting stance across the room from Sasuke, Byakugan set, ready for him to attack her any moment. Why did they have to do this? She gives him a gift and this is what he gives her in return?! Sparring?!

She couldn't give it any more thought, as Sasuke came charging at her. He aimed for her face in one swift move with his hands. She barely dodged it, flipping backwards, falling onto her knees. She winced, but had no time to do any complaining as he came toward her again. Bringing a fist down by her stomach, she blocked it with her now throbbing palm. Deciding to change options, Hinata went about to attack, but ended up getting caught in her own game.

She ran towards him, kicking her leg high to send a blow to his head, but only to get caught by his hand. Sasuke turned her leg and pushed her forward.

Losing her footing, she stumbled over her kimono. Falling over and sliding on her hands, she immediately got up and tried to turn around, but Sasuke was already on her. Before she could turn around he twisted her arm back and pushed her against the wall. His hand tightly gripped her arm, and his other behind her neck.

Chest heaving up and down from breathing heavily. Sasuke's mouth was close to her ear, breath tickling the hairs on her neck. It was a pretty uncomfortable position, but the more she tried to move the more uncomfortable it got. Hinata tried to squirm her way out, only for Sasuke to twist her arm back even more. She winced at the pain and almost began to cry.

"Why aren't you trying to fight back," his deep, cold voice sent chills throughout her body as she realized who close they were. Blushing at their closeness, she couldn't find herself to reply back, scared of what might come out her mouth.

"I asked you why you didn't fight back. I want to fight a Hyuuga dammit." He didn't seem mad, just anxious at what she might do when he said that. Hinata was mad at the fact that he's getting an attitude yet she took it out of her time to do all this for him.

Pushing the last button, Hinata tried one more time to free herself. Taking her left leg, she reached out and pulled his leg out from him. Caught off guard, he fell back against the floor with an "oof". Without second thought Hinata was on top of him in the same position, except he was on the floor and facing upward. His hands were free but he couldn't move them for some reason. Hinata had her elbow against his throat. She was happy that she had reacted so fast and was able to pin Sasuke down.

But Sasuke on the other hand was thinking...other thoughts.

Damn. She pinned me down. Its not that I mind or anything. Wait! That came out wrong!

_'Oh, sure it did.'_

Ugh, you. Again.

_'Reminder. I am you'_

I'm not going through this again.

_'Trust me I'm not.'_

I need to get out of this.

_'What do you mean. You can. You just don't want her to get off you.'_

Whatever. I don't know what you're talking about.

_'Really? Just look at this position you're in. You're on top of each other. You're both sweaty. I mean, who could have it any other way?'_

Please. If I felt anything I would've noticed.

_'Oh, so you're saying you could get worked up over her?'_

No I am not saying that. She's just like all the other girls. I could have her too, if I wanted to. And I wouldn't have a damn feeling towards her either.

_'Whatever. Bet you can't.'_

We'll see about that.

Hinata was still smiling to herself until she heard Sasuke clear his throat.

"Umm. Are you going to get off me? 'Cause your knee is kinda on my..."

Hinata Looked puzzled at first, but caught the drift when his eyes drifted down to certain part between his legs.

She turned a crimson red as she realized where she had placed her knee.

"Ohmygosh! I am so sorry!" She moved her knee off of him and apologized again. She was rambling on about something not noticing that she was still sitting on him.

_'She's cute.'_

Shut up.

_'Kiss her.'_

No. Shut up.

Then the door slid open. Haku appeared mouth wide open. Of course if you see two hot, sweaty, people on the floor breathing heavily, clothes tasseled and half off, with their hair sticking to their face, you're going to suspect something. Haku immediately closed the door.

"Umm, I'm sorry. Should I come back another time?"

Sasuke sighed. So much for that position. "No come on in," he shouted, sitting up on his elbows. Hinata immediately got up and fixed her kimono. Sasuke brushed through his hair and stood up. "I'm going to take a bath." Then he disappeared into the bathroom.

"Hey Haku! How are you?"

"I'm okay, I just needed to make some errands and was wondering if you wanted to go so I could show you around and stuff." Haku was fiddling with the floor, when Hinata giggled at his shyness. "Sure. I would love to go." She giggled some more. Just let me get my purse. She reached to get her purse and tapped on the door to the bathroom to let Sasuke know that she was going out, but decided it was best if he didn't know exactly where she was. So she left out the door with Haku.

--

Hinata and Haku were having a good time until they accidentally walked into a drunkard in this ally. Not realizing it Hinata knocked the vase that he had been carrying out of his hands.

"Oh! I'm sorry! It's just so d-dark out here that I couldn't see a-and..." She trailed off as she saw the grin that he had plastered on his face.

"How're you gonna pay for that?"

"Well if I could j-just g-go b-back to my house, I could g-give you some money."

"No. I think I want you to pay up, now!"

"B-but, sir..."

Haku decided to step in when a big burley man came stepping up into the darkness. He knocked Haku on the head, and sent him unconscious. All Hinata could do was panic and try to run but was pulled back and had a cloth held against her face. Then blackness...

--

Sasuke was eating his dinner, waiting for Hinata to return.

What the hell is taking her so long?

_'You're worried?!'_

No I just don't want the food to go to waste.

But before he could finish the conversation with himself, the door swung open to a bloody Haku breathing heavily.

"Th-they took Hinata!"

**a/n**

**Very, Very, Very short. I know, but it's getting late and I have stupid school tomorrow so I promise a super looonnngggg chapter 5!! Oh and I would like to do my daily thank you's to:**

**hinatafan10777- (thank you for commenting every chap.!)**

**Misfit7x10-(thank you for commenting on the gift. I didn't know what for her to give him so thanks!)**

**belovedwolf - ( thank you also for commenting my chapters. Oh! And what a dirty mind! hee .)**

**Potty Mouth - (thank you for taking it out of your time just to read all three chapters!)**

**Dj - (Thank you for feeling sympathy for Hinata!).**

**And most importantly, thank you all for taking your time and reading this and reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: Wow

**a/n: Wow! It's been like years! Okay not really, but you get the point. I guess I was on what you would call it "writer's block". Oh, it's a horrible experience! Here's what happened. I moved and got the internet turned off for about a good month. Then when I was preparing to write…I couldn't. The little flashy line thingy kept blinking, and I couldn't find myself to write NOTHING!! Oh the horror! But here I am now! And Oh yeah! I changed the name from "****Who"**** to, "****Caught in Between"****. Sounds more interesting! Now, on with the story.**

**Caught In Between**

Chapter 5

"What do you mean they took her?" Sasuke was bending down trying to calm Haku into some answers. He wasn't getting much out of all the sobs and hyperventilating.

Slap!

"Kurusaki! Snap out of it," by now Sasuke was getting impatient and slapped Haku to regain his composure.

Sasuke himself needed to calm down, for he almost gave their identity away by activating his Sharigan. Good thing Haku was looking down whimpering that he didn't notice.

"W-we we're w-walking down a-an ally. T-then Hinata-chan a-accidentally bumped in-into this one guy a-and b-broke his vase. Then h-he s-said how was sh-she g-going to p-pay for it. Then a-another guy came and h-hit me on my head. A-and…and…then they took her!"

Sasuke let go of Haku's arms and stood up to get his coat.

"W-where are you going? I don't think you sh-should go find her yourself. Maybe I could g-get the…" he was stopped immediately be Sasuke's bone-crushing grip on his arm.

"Do not…get…anyone. Stay in here. If anyone asks… we're out shopping. Got it?"

Getting no response from Haku, Sasuke tightened his grip on Haku's arm.

"…Okay." Haku agreed hesitantly, knowing if he didn't Sasuke wouldn't let him live down to it.

Satisfied, Sasuke ran out the door. For a split second, Haku could've sworn he saw a flash of red.

"What do you mean she's gone?!" Naruto's voice spread throughout the hall of Tokashii Inn.

Sighing out of exasperation, Sasuke pushed his way in the door and sat at the little table in the far corner.

"Nice house," he stated seeing how small of a place Sakura and Naruto had to stay in. As soon as you entered there stood a medium sized bed with a drawer desk next to it, lamp perched on top. Above the bed was a single window. To the right was a small opening, revealing a kitchen small enough for two. On the left of him there was a love seat pushed of on the corner across from the table he sat at. In between that was a door, he was assuming was the bathroom.

Naruto's brows furrowed together in frustration, "Look here Teme, there's no time for you to be joking around. Where's Hinata."

Sakura sat on the bed, thoughts clearly set upon on her face. "So you say she got taken by a bunch of men, eh? All because she broke a vase?"

"Hn."

Sakura put her hand under her chin, "Do you know what ally she was in?"

"Look here," Sasuke sighed. "If you're just going to repeat what I say then I don't need your help."

She frowned at his statement but dismissed it for the sake of Hinata.

"Do you think it's an interrogation," she mused.

"I don't think so. Why would that Haku guy be crying like that then?"

Naruto spoke in, "Maybe he's in on it too. Maybe he faked it and then knew that you were going to come to us, so…he trailed you to follow you here."

Everyone paused at Naruto's proposition. Taking quick action, Sakura pulled the curtains over the small window, laying low. Naruto and Sasuke, on the floor, waiting for any signs of movement outside.

Sasuke brushed his hands through his hair, "The dobe is right. I shouldn't have let her out of my sight." Getting up slowly he paced the room, thinking of strategies.

"It can't be an interrogation. They would've been here by now," he thought to himself.

"But just in case, you two stay in here until I let you know what the hell is going on," he added grabbing his long black coat.

Before he could walk out, Sakura grabbed him by the wrist. "Wait, Sasuke! You can't just go out there by yourself. I'll go with you." She rushed to get her jacket.

But he stopped and stared at her hard, before saying his simple rely of "No".

"If you walk out with me, they're going to think something is up."

She nodded at his contemplation signaling for him to go on, before adding in what has been on her mind for months. "J-just…promise me…you will come back."

All he could do was stare back down at Sakura's statement, before turning around.

"Now if I'm not back in at least three hours, then something's up." Then he disappeared into the shadows of the hall lights.

Naruto gently closed the door for Sakura and sat her down at the table. "It'll be alright Sakura-chan."

She looked at him for reassurance and then closed her eyes, letting Naruto hold her.

"I…don't want him to leave us again."

Naruto flinched at the sound of '_leave'_ but quickly regained back to comfort Sakura.

"Me too, Sakura. Me too."

**(Sasuke's POV)**

Damn it. Where the hell is she? I let her out of my sight for 30 minutes, and bam, she's getting into trouble.

'_Just shut up, quite moping and find her!'_

What the hell! I'm not moping! I'm mad that's what I am.

'_Sure. Whatever. Just hurry before something terrible happens to her. And you know whose fault it's going to be? Yours. Now go.'_

What the hell do you think I'm doing?! I'm trying to but you won't shut the hell up!

'_Nice. You're telling yourself to shut the hell up. You're psyched and you know it.'_

Just leave…me…alone.

'………'

Good.

I walked on looking through many ally ways, none of which I saw any clues to where Hyuuga might be. I was getting frustrated until I heard some kids that looked about 12 talking amongst themselves.

"Yeah! That was awesome! Their face was priceless when they found out she was taking by some thugs."

Their conversation intrigued me, so I walked over to their corner and lifted the one talking, by his collar, off the ground.

The other little brat took defense of his friend, and came rushing by his side trying to pry my hands off of his friend.

"Get…off of him." His attempts were in vain.

Using my other hand I grabbed the rowdy one by the hair and twisted till he stopped moving.

Hey, you can't blame me. I got what I wanted, when I wanted. And this kid was going to stop moving rather he liked it or not.

"Look here you little brats. Just what in the hell were you talking about."

Getting no answer, I twisted the other's hair even harder.

"Ah! Okay, Okay. T-there was this girl and her brother, and they would always boss people around just because they're family was rich." Not wanting to hear all this ranting on about bullies, I gripped his hair even harder. "Get to the point!"

"H-hai! W-well, come to find out, the family had some issues with money and burrowed from some company. But the company was big and did underground thuggish things. So being in their debt, they had no choice but to sell away their house and daughter to the thugs. Serves them right," he finished off.

I let the kid's hair go, and turned to the other. "What do you know," I asked voice full of malice.

He stuttered reminding me of Hinata, "W-well, p-pretty much the s-same thing. No one gets pass these gangs these d-days. That's half the r-reason why we're joining an alliance with the Rain."

I smirked at the naivety of the kid. He just let out a whole bunch of classified information out to me without giving a care. I let him down with a thud and stared down at the two.

"Jeez mister! You're supposed to be an adult. Don't you know these things?"

The one with the longer hair seemed to have a habit of bad mouthing.

"Hn. And don't you think, that you shouldn't be leaking out information like that to a complete stranger. You never know, I might be an assassin set out to kill little kids." I retorted. He seemed to have shut up at this; a loud gulp audible.

The younger looking one then grinned at me and stated with no hesitation, "But I know you aren't mister".

I rose an eyebrow trying to seem intimidating "Oh, but can you be so sure," I said.

But instead I got a laugh out of him. "I'm positively sure! You're eyes tell me that you couldn't even hurt a fly!"

I looked down at the boy, stunned to hear that. No one has even thought of something like that towards me. But then again, they're only kids.

You have no idea kid. No idea.

The long haired one spoke up, "We can show where they took the people if you want us to."

I had to thank whatever God was up there for helping me.

"Hn."

"…I'm taking that as a yes." With that he walked off ahead of me. The younger one shoving me forward.

"Where are you guys taking me?" I was still walking with them, when Hair – that's my nickname for him- and Shorty on his back asleep, made an abrupt stop almost causing me to slam into him.

"Hey watch where you're going…' I trailed off when I saw tears falling down off of his cheeks. Damn. I don't do well with crying kids, or kids period. But much to my delight he sniffed, wiped off the tears and kept on walking.

Close one.

After abut another 30 minutes, we stopped again only Hair didn't continue.

"I can't go on, so there you are."

I was confused.

"Why not," I asked.

"Because this is the Red Light District," he stated obviously.

"The what?"

"You don't know what that is?! You know…girls…money…" he leaned in eyes shifting side to side causing me lean in with him, "_sex._"

The way he said it almost made me laugh my head off. Almost. Instead I just scowled at his statement.

"So? Grow up. You're like what 12?"

"No actually I'm 9 and a half smart one," he said rolling his eyes. "Now if you'll let me finish…if you go through that alley there's a door at the end. Step in there and you'll end up in a bar type club thing. Show the owner you have money and say word for word '_I'd like to make a purchase this evening'_. From there he'll lead you on to another door, and then you'll be on your own."

I blinked twice. "So basically…I'm going to a whore house?" I stated bluntly.

He nodded face turning serious.

"Whatever," then I walked past him, only to be stopped.

"I'm Shin. And that's my little brother Rin. What's your name?"

"Don't worry about."

He frowned, "Well…Don't Worry About It…" this kid had some guts, "if you see a woman by the name of Fuji…tell her we're waiting, and always will be. And that we love her."

I stared at the kid and was tempted to say no. But seeing that he did all this, for me the stranger, 'Don't Worry about It', the least I could do was grant him that wish.

"Hn."

Enough being said, I walked away patting the boy's head awkwardly, entering down the alley way to retrieve Hinata from the big-bad guy of a whore-house.

What a cliche.

**I know I said I'll make it long, but I don't want to go on to the Hinata rescue part because that's continuing on to another section. So therefore, I will write up the next chapter. I'm so glad I'm back and writing again. Hope you enjoyed. Read and Review if you do not mind.**


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is in Sasuke POV

**Okay people! Your wishes are granted! This one is going to be a little longer too! (ShinningHero)**

**XxxIshida's GirlxxX, don't worry!! The story is now here so you can put the knife down.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. That goes for chapter 5 also.**

**Caught In Between**

Chapter 6

(Hinata POV)

It's cold and dark in here. Where am I? I don't remember… I was walking with Haku. I bumped into some man, then…then… he took me! Oh no! Where is Sasuke! Naruto! Sakura! Anybody!

Panic was setting in, when a bright light was shone my way.

"Rise and shine, Princess," I heard a voice say. Adjusting my eyes to the light, I tried to stand up but failed. The lady who woke me up grabbed me by my hair and pushed me out the room I was in.

"Get up! We haven't all day! We only have five hours to turn you into a right and fitful lady. Now hustle and hurry," she said clapping her hands together.

I stood up as fast as I could and regretted it immediately, for my head started to throb at the pain.

The old lady looked at me and sighed, grabbing me by my hair once again. "Looks like they hit you a little too hard on the head, ne," she stated.

I wanted to say you're making it worse by grabbing my hair but held my tongue, seeing in what position I was in. She pushed me along a wide corridor, girls running everywhere frantically.

We came to a stop as she slid a door open revealing a large empty room aside from a lone bamboo printed room divider in the middle.

The lady bowed deeply dragging me along with her. I gasped at the pain initiating at the side of my head. She threw me down and forced my head to be bowed to the ground.

"Here she is Boss-sama," the big lady said.

I looked at the corner of my eyes at my surroundings, but there was nothing.

"Thank you," the guy behind the doors said.

The big lady bowed once again and left the room as quickly as she came in.

Needing to see where I was, I took quick action and whispered "Byakugun". But nothing happened. I whispered it again and again and again, but nothing happened.

The guy chuckled lightly seeing my attempts. "Whatever you're doing you can stop. This room is a chakra barring room stripping you of any kinds of tricks up your sleeves. If that is what you were doing, if not then praying I guess is prohibited."

What is this, an interrogation?

I stood up but almost fell in the process. Pushing my shoulder out and holding my head high, I tried to stand up for myself.

"Let me go r-right now," so much for intimidating.

He chuckled some more and surprisingly came out from the doors. He had on a traditional kimono with a mask set upon his face, hindering me, or anyone else I'm guessing, to see him.

He slowly made his way over to me as I took two steps back.

Smirking at my reaction, he moved in closer. Before I knew it his breath was tickling the back of the hairs on my neck. I gasped at the suddenness of the situation. I was mad at myself for letting him enjoy my vulnerable ness with another chuckle.

"Scared?" he whispered huskily in my ear, sending chills down my spine. He trailed his long and boney fingers up my arm and to my neck, smelling my hair.

"I'm just going to make a little money from you, and then I'll have you all to myself. But I might just take you right now so I won't have the leftovers."

"W-what are you talking about?" I had the courage to ask, yet dreading the answer.

He laughed again at me and then kissed my neck. "Welcome to the Whore-house, Hinata."

Then once again…blackness.

_What is this place? There's fire everywhere. I- I can't get out! Some one please help me! There's someone there. Stop! The fire! It-it's…cold? Wait. Cold?_

Splash!

I woke up (again), in a puddle of freezing cold water…naked. What?!

"W-where are m-my clothes!?" I demanded. I looked frantically around but only saw, with my luck, that old big lady.

"Don't worry about it! After that little passing out stunt you pulled, we got put back in time. Now take a bath! You stink."

Four girls came with brushes and grins on their faces. And let's just say I had a very awkward bath.

After my bathing, I had to meet out with that fat lady they call Madam. A nice woman named Fuji was escorting me.

She looked behind at me and smiled.

"Don't worry. It's not that bad in here. I had to get use to it also."

I looked up and saw a true genuine smile on her face. Seeing that made me think of Naruto, which made me think of how I was never going to get out of here which made the tears fall down.

Fuji stopped and shook her hands anxiously.

"Don't cry Hinata-chan! You'll get in trouble if you do."

"I-I kn-know b-but…I h-have a life out-outside of here and…and," I said in between sobs not noticing the friendly demeanor she had put to my name.

We sat down on a bench near the water. I leaned on her shoulder and cried until there was no more.

"H-how did you g-get here?" I asked.

She sighed and closed her eyes, wind playing with her short brown hair.

"I cheated on my husband once. He was always away so I never saw him and stared to get lonely. So I met this man one day at the market. He was a quite a gentleman too. We started seeing each other more, and then one thing led to the next, you know." I nodded.

"I would have left my husband if I didn't have my two boys Rin or Shin. I love them to dear to do that. Well one day my husband walked in on me and the guy from the market, and well you know." I nodded again.

"After that event my husband never trusted me and would always be on the lookout for where I would be at. Then one day was real drunk and he started to gamble with these gang members. Well he owed them debt so he said they could have me…and my kids."

Hearing that last part I sat up and looked at her feeling as if I needed to cry all over again, but for her sake.

"Yep. They tried to take my babies away from me. I tried to fight them off but they were too strong and big. They said they were going to kill them, but…I…I-"

"Ladies, get over here!" Madam interrupted.

Fuji immediately got up head down. I followed close behind.

"Well Hinata! You're all dressed. Kimiko! Put her on some make up!" she yelled. A girl a little older then me came and stared to put powder on my face. I watched Madam pace back and forth.

"Okay here are the rules. First of all this is a pleasure house. You give anything the man, or woman in some occasions, want and need. Second, no resisting. If you do there shall be severe consequences. We have a reputation to hold up, mind you. Third, always remain a lady even if you are in the middle of having sex with the person. Have dignity."

I looked at her hysterically. Did she really expect me to do something like this?!

"No! I won't do it!" That didn't seem to work seeing as she kept walking back and foth mumbling to herself.

"Yes you will! I'll see to it that you do." Then she left me there once again fear written on my face all over again.

--

Ten times already. Ten times men have come in my room and tried to have their way with me. And ten times I fought.

The first guy was really rough and nearly ripped my kimono off trying to get at me. The second guy actually put his 'thing' in my face expecting me to do you know what. Bu all he got out of me was a kick to his 'thing'. The fifth was just disgusting. He was fat and he smelled! I actually saw his lower region get 'active' even before he stepped in the door.

I don't now if I can hold up much longer. But I'm going to try.

I almost dozed off in the corner, when I heard the door opening again. Oh god, help me. Who is it now?!

--

(Sasuke POV)

Drunk men, beer, sake, and woman. Lots and lots of woman. With barely any clothes on I should mention. It smelled of sweat and…and sweats. In other words… it stinks in here.

To tell you the truth, I could get use to it, besides the fact that it stinks and these women are hanging all over me. I would want to enjoy myself, not let them enjoy looking at me. But hell, even I would enjoy looking at me.

"Hey sexy, you want a lap dance?"

"It's cheap for a room."

"We can do it right here, I don't mind."

I could've sworn that one had an adams apple.

Great. I have girls…no scratch that… I have _women, _(they're definitely not girls), _and_ men, hanging all over me; a group of big burley guys are staring me down, and I have no idea where this bartender guy is. Wonderful. Just wonderful.

"Hey, you boy! Can I help you?"

I turned to see bald guy with a 'macho' looking mustache on his lip. I'm guessing this is the bartender. I make my way and place a bag of money that I had made from dirt and an illusion jutsu on the bar. I just have to hope that it'll hold until I get Hinata out. Clearing my throat I made sure the guy heard what I had said. "I'd like to make a purchase this evening."

"Hahahahaha! Looks like we got ourselves a little man trying to play with a big mans hobby," he laughed in my face. Already irritated, my face turned into a deeper frown.

"Look…Bub," I read his nametag. "Are you going to give me what I want, 'cause if not I'll take my money and leave out of this nasty little hellhole," he was really testing my patience.

His face turned serious as he opened the little flap of the bar counter to let me in. I couldn't help but smirk at the seriousness the air grew when I said I wanted to get down to business.

We whipped around a corner I never cared to notice and he opened a side door leading to what it seemed an antechamber to something else. I decide to get as much information as I could since I have no clue as to where Hinata is.

"So, do you have anything new this week," I asked. He looked at me odd but chuckled all the same.

"As a matter of fact we do! You must've heard, huh? She's a feisty one. No ones been able to tame her yet! I told Boss to just get rid of her, but he wants her alive. I guess so he can have a little fun with her if ya know what I mean. I would wanna hit that up too," the sick bastard is actually laughing. He's going to die. Wait…

"But yeah. I think he takes a liking to her."

"Who does?"

"The Boss does. Were you even listening kid? Speaking of kid, how old are you," he asked cocking his head to the side.

"Why does it concern you," it's none of his damn business.

He sighed, "You're a cocky little kid ya know that. Better be lucky you got a lot of money or else you would've been down in that ditch in the back."

"Hn. I doubt that. But if you must know, it's my birthday. I'm turning 21," that wasn't exactly a lie. I am 19 but my birthday is not until a couple of months.

"Well I be! Happy Birthday kid! Ya know what? How about I let you try Feisty out for free, just as a birthday present."

This guy…is an idiot.

I smirked at his stupidity, "Fine with me."

"See! I'm not such a bad guy!"

We finally came to a big, cherry blossom painted shoji door, with two girls standing beside them. Bub grinned at them and nodded. The girls slid the door open. I have to admit I was taken back.

It was as if stepping into a time zone and getting taken back into the Edo period.

Girls of every age were walking around in kimonos. There was a big tree smack in the middle with water surrounding it, a bridge forming across. To the left and the right of me were more long shoji doors, but with no screens. More girls were leaning against the doors trying to catch the men's attention that were walking by. I mean come on now. How can you not notice what's going on behind the bar? Must be some stupid shinobi around here; less they come here themselves. Yep. That must be it.

"It's a beauty, isn't it," Bub asked grinning more than before.

Just then, some old heavy set woman came trotting towards us, along with four other girls.

"Ah! If it isn't Bub and another customer," she said batting her eyelashes.

"Oh! Madam! Just who I was looking for."

Is it me, or was Bub here seem a little too happy to see this lady's face.

"We have a special birthday boy here! And he has made a special request to Feisty," he said winking his eye at me. This guy…is definitely going to die.

The girls behind Madam, knowing that I was here for one person only, stopped attempting to make their breast bigger by sticking there chests' out.

Madam sized me up and put the most cunning grin I had yet seen in my 19 years of life. "Well, well. Looks like someone likes it rough, hmm,"

God, this lady was ugly. She was rounder then the moon itself, with a big mole under her left eye, and some big hair. And to think, Bub likes…that.

"Fuji! Come take…"

"It's Sasuke. Aizawa Sasuke," good thing I didn't say Uchiha, or Tsunade would've had my ass. That's if I'm still alive.

She moved in closer and eyed me again.

"Why does that name sound familiar," she said more to herself. I wanted to tell her because she probably ate a Sasuke Aizawa before, but instead settled for a shrug.

"Well anyways. Fuji, take Mr. Aizawa…sama," I hated the way she said that, "and show him around."

"Can I just see that girl? It's almost midnight and I have another party to attend to," I lied. I was getting really impatient.

She laughed and put her chubby hand on my chest stroking. "Well! Oh my! Someone's a little impatient."

No shit.

"Well get to it Fuji," she barked.

"Yes Madam!"

I walked, ignoring the hoots and howls of Bub, and Madam yelling at him for something or the other. Strolling along that Fuji girl, I-

Wait a minute. Fuji. Fuji? Is this the woman Hair wanted me to ask about? Just my luck.

I guess I had a concerted look on my face, because she stopped and started laughing at me.

"Don't worry about Bub and Madam," she said. "I hear they have great make up sex."

I did not want to picture that.

She stopped at a separated room inside the left arc.

"Well here you go! Good luck"

"I have a message for you," I said. She turned around sill smiling that pathetic excuse of a smile.

"Shin and Rin says that they love you. That they are waiting for you and always will be."

As soon as I said that her smile dropped and she out her hand over her mouth hand trembling.

"No…it can't be. But I thought…"

She looked at me and shook her head. "Wh-who are you?! You know nothing!"

She ran off knocking into some man. All I could do was stare off into the hallway where she had left. Facing back to reality, I slowly opened the door hoping to find what I came here for in the first place.

**Well people there you go! I'm so you guys liked it! Thank you: **

**Obsession No Es Amor**

**XxxIshida's GirlxxX**

**ShinningHero**

**Stapplekim**

**Black White And Inbetween**

**Seigyoku Neko-Hime**

**Jakarayi**

**Thanks for reviewing! It meant a lot. Ya'll are my true motivators! Oh to answer that question, I put Haku in there because, as much as I hated it, I needed Sasuke to be mean to someone to provide humor. Sorry Haku! **

**Peace out, my home skillet biscuits!**

**PS: **

**Black White And Inbetween… I am officially terrified of you. Therefore I will keep updating to save my ass. **


	7. Chapter 7

Man

**Man. Did you hear about MissLe's story! I'd be pissed off too. I'm mad just thinking about. I wish somebody would copy my story! That would be the end. But I don't think nobody would copy my little ol' sasuhina fanfic. Anyways, here's chapter 7! And I'm sorry for switching POV's all the time. Just hang with me until the little whore house scenes are over. Thanks!**

**Caught In Between**

**Disclaimer: hmph….please.**

Chapter 7:

_Facing back to reality, I slowly opened the door hoping to find what I came here for in the first place._

(Sasuke POV)

I opened the door, only to find no one there. It was a pretty small room. Up against the far wall laid a bed. To the right was a table with 2 paintings overhead.

But what really caught my eye, was a crop of long black hair coming out from under the bed.

You have got to be kidding me.

I pulled the sheets up, revealing non other than the Hyuuga Heiress herself, eyes wide since her little hideaway got discovered. Pathetic.

"Did your really think that that would actually hide you?"

"It was that obvious?"

"Um…yeah," It was sticking out like a sore thumb. What an Idiot.

"….oh…." she was really pissing me off.

"You're a shinobi. You should know how to handle things like this," I scolded. Her eyes got bigger if that's possible. That seemed to have got to her.

"W-well, I think they drained my chakra."

"Hn…can you activate your Byakugan?"

"Iie."

"Kuso," I started to pace the room when an idea came to my head.

"Come here, I demanded. She looked hesitant but still slowly walked over to me. We bent down towards the floor.

"I say we just kill them all."

"U-Uchiha-san! What about the mission!"

Damn it. I forgot. I knew something was telling me hold back. She's right. Naruto would kill me along with Tsunade.

I admire Tsunade for her strength, but it's kind of unnatural. And speaking of natural, isn't she too old t have a body like that? Don't get me wrong, she has a nice body, but she's just-old. I had to hold back a shudder passing through my spine, when another thought poked my mind.

"Put your hands out." I told Hinata. She wasted no time in doing so.

"I'm going to give o some of my chakra, got it?"

A nod.

"Okay. Dang it. How did Sakura do it again," I muttered to myself; but apparently Hinata heard since she snatched her hands away and held them to her chest.

"Ano… I-If you d-don't know what you're doing…" she trailed off.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and reached for her hand, but she stepped back.

Exhaling out frustration, I glared and held my hand out once more.

"I'm not going to hurt you Hyuuga." She still looked resistant.

"Look," I snapped. "Why want to waist my time to come all the way down here to kill you, hurt you or whatever you're thinking."

I shook my hand impatiently.

"Trust me."

Finally Hinata put her hands in mine as I let the chakra flow through.

It was about five minutes later and we were both sweating already. We sat on the side of the bed, when a knock was heard at the door.

"Oh Sasuke-kun!" a voice sing sang. "You've only about 5 minutes."

I looked at Hinata who looked at me desperately.

"Do you have change," I whispered. She nodded and took put quite much of that 'change' out of the drawer.

I raised a brow and she just shrugged.

"A guy said it was tip for looking so p-pretty."

I left it at that.

Taking some, I took my shirt off and unbuckled my belt to let it hang loose.

Whipped the door open and threw the money on the ground.

"15 more minutes."

"Hai! Sasuke-sama!"

I slammed the door in her face and made sure it was locked. Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair but stopped midway to see Hyuuga staring at me blushing. More like my chest. As soon as she caught herself, she averted her eyes back to the ground.

I smirked and made my way towards her, sitting down beside. I purposely leaned and my left arm so we could touch. I almost busted out laughing when she gasped at the contact.

Wait a minute. Gasp…contact…I got it!

"We have to have sex."

The look on her face was priceless.

"N-n-n-n-nani?!" She shot up and swooned a little like she was ready to faint.

I grabbed for her arm. "Don't you dare faint on me."

"B-but! I- What! I-I can't do that! W-what about N-naruto!"

This girl is not only irritating, but weird.

"Listen, idiot. I don't _actually_ mean let's _actually_ have sex. We're going to make it seem as if we are to throw them off."

She looked confused, "B-but how?"

I stood over to the bed, Hinata's arm still in my hand. She was not about to faint out on me now. I'll be damned if I have to carry her ass out. We sat down.

"Activate it now."

She nodded and whispered _Byakugan_, little veins popping around her eyes.

"There's five in a group far east, two towards the south, and three a little ways by our door." It deactivated and she looked up at me.

"Okay good. Now moan."

"E-excuse me?"

Was she really this innocent or is it an act. I've never seen anyone in my life so shy and quiet. It's like she's still in that bubble that you have until you hit a certain stage in life, then all of a sudden you change and start to want to do things and go out there. But this girl was different.

"Moan," she looked skeptical.

"Moan, you know. Moan, groan, pant, scream. Do something to convince we're having sex."

She obviously forgot about our little plan, because she started panicking all over again.

"D-demo. I d-don't know how," she said. I couldn't read her expression since her bangs were covering her face.

"Man do I always have to do things myself."

"Well I-" she didn't get to finish her sentence.

I pushed her back against the bed, earning a soft yelp, and perched on all fours above her. Her eyes were as wide as saucers once again. She tried to get up but I held on tighter to her wrists.

"Now can you moan?"

She was beet red.

"B-but I-I can't," she rasped out.

I bent down closer. I have to admit, she is cute. Small and frail, with those big eyes.

Her eyes.

If you look closer, it's not like the other Hyuugas'. It has a more pinkish tint to it. No more like…lavender.

I bent down to rest on my elbows. Our faces nearly touching.

"Now."

I didn't receive an answer, so I moved to her ear and blew in it. Then, well what do you know, a gasp moan thing came out. I thought so.

I don't know what's gotten into me lately, but this girl makes me want to do things. Things I don't even know. She makes me so mad one minute, and then the next thing you know it I have her blushing and stuttering like crazy. And I like it.

I could have any girl out there falling to my feet, yet here I am _flirting_ -yes I admit it - to purposely see that blush on her face. I won't admit that I'm falling for her, 'cause I'm not. Maybe I'm jus sexually frustrated? But what I will admit is that this girl has sparked my interests.

I turned my attention back to her and saw her breathing hard. If this was any other day I would've been enjoying myself some more, but seeing as this is a Life and Death situation, I'm not at all hyped up. But still…

"P-please, stop Uchiha-san."

"I'm Sasuke Aizawa, remember? Mrs. Aizawa?"

"S-sasuke-san, c-could you please stop."

"No."

"D-demo…"

I huffed, "Fine", got off of her and sat on the edge of the bed. She sat up face blushing more then usual now this time.

"Sasuke-san?"

"What."

I don't know why I was mad, but I was, and it was bothering me.

'_Because you want her.'_

…

'_Fine! Ignore me.'_

"I-I have an idea."

She smiled at me shyly, and pushed her pointer fingers together, blushing like crazy.

**--Somewhere in the Brothel-- **

Madam was picking out colors for her new beautiful (yeah right) evening gown, which was soon to be made.

"Yes, and I would like that brown to go wi-"

"AAAHHH!"

"What the…"

"I-It feels so good!"

The servant shrugged and went about his business.

"Oh! Sasuke-san!"

The cigarette pipe in her mouth dropped to the floor with a clatter.

'_He-he got her! No one's been able to make way! And it sounds so good too.'_

"It's been so tight! L-let it loose!"

Madam blushed at the thought of Sasuke naked.

'_Maybe I should pay a visit.'_

"Ohhh!" 

"Oh my! Kukukukukuku!" (that's her laugh)

**--Back to Sasuke and Hinata--**

I can't believe I'm doing this.

"Just so you know giving messages isn't a part of my daily schedule." (perverts )

She started giggling some more.

Come to find out, the Hyuuga Heiress has a soft spot for messages. Who could ever have guessed she'd act like this though?

"Y-you won't tell anyone right," she turned and looked at me.

"Hell, I should be asking you that."

She laughed some more, and held out her pinky.

"Promise?"

I looked at it foreign. No way in hell I'm doing that.

"Whatever, just put that thing away," I said pointing at it. She smiled.

I paced the room again. "Now we can just do a clone jutsu, set them in the bed and run out of here."

I got into position and made the exact replica of me. Hinata was about to do the same but I stopped her since we needed her for the Byakugan.

The dolls slipped in the bed covers over their heads.

"Okay. Now disguises."

They transformed into two girls wearing the sloppy clothing of the servants.

I was seething through my teeth, since Hyuuga, decide to laugh at me for looking like a girl. I threatened her to shut up about it or else. And she did shut it.

We quickly walked the hallways until…

"Hey! You there! Tall girl with the short, black hair!"

Hinata and I shared glances and slowly turned around ready to make a run for it if necessary. It was some man with a mask covering his face.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

"I'm showing the new girl around and where to go. Why?"

They were on a thin line.

"Really. I've never seen you before. Why is that?"

"I choose to do my work alone and simple."

"You do, do you?"

"Yes."

The whole time we were talking he kept his eyes on Hinata. He knew something was up.

"Well have you heard about our little escapee?"

"No, why should we care."

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to this one here. What is your name?"

You could see panic in Hinata's eyes as all the weights shifted on her.

"What? Cat got your tongue?"

"Actually," I spoke in. "It did. You see, when she was six, she had this fetish of licking cats, and dogs. Mostly cats though. One day she saw this one kitty and stuck her tongue out, then-BAM!"

His eye's got wide but resumed its regular state.

"Fine," he cracked. He leaned in close to Hinata's face. "But if you see that little slut, tell her that she better hope I won't find her because I will personally ride her 'till she begs to see the gates of Hell for freedom. Literally."

He spun on his heel and left Hinata standing there terrified.

I put my hand on her shoulder but she jumped and flinched away.

"It's okay. Come on."

Then we left out the back way and never passed to that area again.

**--In the Brothel--**

"Master. Are you sure it was okay to let them go."

"Don't worry about it Madam. I'll get her soon enough. Just wait. I'll get her."

**Yes! Got that scene over with! Thank you! So, yeah I'm going to start writing mini stories at the end of every chapter! And don't worry It'll be just as long as it usually is but just more. **

**But I need some big help guys. I'm trying to figure out, should I go ahead and make this an 'M' rated story? But I don't think I can do it! I need guidance dang it! Thanks for reviewing guys! I'm sorry I couldn't do it individually, but I lost track of who reviewed recently. I'm sorry! NO more mistakes okay!**


End file.
